Doctor Christmas
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: When Luffy is separated from his crew, he recuperates with the help of a certain doctor. Set after Ennies Lobby but goes slight AU. For Dragonspice101.


**Author's Note**

This years X-mas one-shot is a LawLu fic dedicated to Dragonspice101.

SPOILER ALERT! As I am uploading this, I have only seen to the end of the Ennies Lobby Arc so this fic will be AU from that point. But I don't think it creates any problems with plot points further on in the Anime or Manga.

 **DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC!

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy laid back on his pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny. He listened to the waves rippling against the boat and to the voices of his crew.

The next island they would be arriving at, was a quiet one but Nami had reassured everyone that it was perfect for a little R&R.

"Hey Nami, how long until we get there?" Luffy called, sitting up and looking at the approaching island.

Nami, the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, looked at her map and at the island. "It shouldn't be long now. Maybe an hour at the most."

"Yeah!" Luffy called.

Nami looked at the cheering straw hat wearer. She still couldn't believe how Luffy was so different now as to when he was fighting for his crew. But she knew that no matter how much she hated when he acted like a child, she would never follow another captain if she had a choice.

Sure enough, as Nami predicted, an hour later and the Straw Hat Pirates were docked and going for their shore leave.

Their new addition, Franky the cyborg, and their sniper, Usopp, made their way to shipyards to find any tools that they may need to maintain their ship.

Nami decided to visit art shops for some more supplies for her cartography. Her dream of drawing a sea chart of the world was a hard task, but she was determined to make it a reality.

Former Baroque Works agent, Nico Robin, and their ships doctor, Tony Tony Chopper, a reindeer who ate the Devil Fruit known as the 'Human Human Fruit' were visiting a few bookstores while the swordsman Roronoa Zoro decided to stay on the ship, to sleep.

That left Sanji, the cook, with Luffy demanding that Sanji buy more meat.

"Luffy, I've told you a thousand times." Sanji calmly said. "I'm not just buying meat."

"I want meat!" Luffy called.

Sanji quickly spun around and brought his foot up, kicking the rubber pirate in the chin, sending him flying through the air. Sanji watched Luffy disappear.

"Oops."

Luffy screamed as he fell through the air and fell into a large green pine tree. He lifted his head and looked around. He could see the buildings in the distance. He sighed.

"Stupid Sanji. Kicking me out this way." Luffy moaned.

"Hey, are you alright up there?" a voice called. Luffy looked down to see a slightly tanned man with a white puffball hat and a black trench coat. "Do you need help?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope." Luffy pulled back his arms and punched forward, his arms stretching beyond what was normal. The man stepped back in shock as Luffy propelled himself down to the ground. He saw the man struggling to speak. "Is something wrong?"

"Wha…What are you?" he spluttered.

Luffy put a finger in his mouth and stretched it as far as he could. "I'm a rubber man." He let go and his mouth snapped back into place. "Who are you?"

The man blinked a few times before answering. "Law. Trafalgar Law."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy smiled.

"Well then Monkey D. Luffy, what were doing in that tree?"

"My friend kicked me and I landed in it." He answered. "Which way back to the pier?"

It was at that moment that Trafalgar noticed that Luffy was favouring his right leg. He looked at his left leg and saw it swelling. He shook his head and without any warning, picked Luffy up and carried him to a nearby hut with extreme difficulty since Luffy was protesting.

Finally, Luffy calmed down when he was finally put down on a bed. "What's going on?"

"You're hurt."

Luffy shook his head. "No I'm not." He sat up and swung his legs over the bed. "I'm perfectly fine." But in his haste, Luffy put pressure on his left leg and screamed out.

Trafalgar smiled smugly. "Shut up and lay back down."

Luffy huffed, but did what was asked. He closed his eyes and decided to rest. Maybe when Trafalgar let his guard down, he could escape.

"And by the way, I'm keeping the only key out of here." Trafalgar Law told him. "And I'm a very light sleeper." He teased.

Luffy moaned. There went his plan.

It was almost sunset when Luffy actually woke up. He looked over to see Trafalgar Law sitting in a chair, looking over him.

Luffy turned over and faced him, wondering why this stranger would actually help him when for all he knew, Luffy could have been a crook, a thief, or even a pirate. Well okay, he was two of those things, but that wasn't the point.

Luffy blinked when he realised the candlelight was highlighting Trafalgar Law's face. Luffy knew he was an open person, he always tried to befriend anyone. But he was slightly confused with how he was currently thinking. He thought that Trafalgar Law looked very handsome, more handsome than he would have normally thought.

But he let those thoughts go when he finally realised that he had befriended a reindeer, a cyborg and a former enemy. His lips curled into a peaceful and serene smile.

"Nice smile." Luffy heard the whisper.

Luffy noticed Trafalgar's eyes were slightly open. He felt his face warm slightly as a blush rushed over him.

Trafalgar Law stood up and walked over. He traced his hand over Luffy's leg, feeling for any discomfort.

"How does this feel?" he almost whispered, not knowing why he was whispering himself.

"Good." Luffy replied, keeping the same level of volume.

Time seemed to freeze as their eyes locked. They only had the candlelight to even remotely see the room, but that didn't matter to them in this moment. Slowly, Trafalgar leant in closer to Luffy.

Luffy liked to act oblivious to make things seem easier, but he knew that this wouldn't work. Luffy closed his eyes as he felt Trafalgar's lips touch his. He didn't fight it and he hoped Trafalgar wouldn't stop.

Trafalgar Law pulled away after a few warm seconds , Luffy keeping his head with Trafalgar's for a few seconds. He opened his eyes to see a sweet smile.

"Come on, it's getting late." Trafalgar said. "We should get you back to your crew."

"Crew?" Luffy was too caught up in the moment.

Trafalgar sighed. "Your pirate crew Straw Hat Luffy."

"Right." Luffy remembered.

Luffy blinked when he realised that he had had his first kiss. And judging by his crew, his only one for a while.

Walking in seclusion, Luffy even managed to slip his hand into Trafalgar's for an extra something to remember.

Just when it would have been time for them to part ways, Luffy turned back and stole one final kiss from Trafalgar, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Trafalgar, how did you know I was a pirate?" Luffy asked, realising he never mentioned that fact.

"I was informed by a pair of kind eyes and a mouth on my dresser." He replied. "It was weird. The voice was strong, authoritive, but also kind. It promised to keep your secret."

Luffy nodded, knowing that there was only one person it could have been. He looked out and saw his ship, the giant straw hat on the flag giving it away. He exclaimed when he realised the ship was leaving.

"They're leaving me?!"

"I was under orders to get you here for this time." Trafalgar told him. "Go Rubber Man. Fly."

"I'll see you later Trafalgar Law." Luffy said, flinging his arms back.

"You can't be certain I'll be here."

Luffy stretched his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. "But I know I'll see you again." He winked. "You can count on it."

His arms flew past and brought his body with him, leaving the tall slender man alone, thinking about this mysterious pirate who literally fell out of the sky.

Luffy landed directly in the middle of the deck of his ship in a crash. He sat up and shook himself down. He looked around and didn't see anyone.

He walked towards the small garden that Nami used to grow her tangerines. Seeing no-one there, he walked back to the centre and saw someone standing by the bow.

"Robin?"

Turning around, Robin smiled. "Welcome back Captain."

Luffy smiled weakly and walked towards her. She saw the look in his eyes and as soon as he was close enough, she brought him into a small hug. "Don't worry. The first love is always the sweetest. And the parting is always the hardest."

She looked down slightly and saw a small tear fall down his face.

"Will it get easier?"

"Not particularly." Luffy turned to see the rest of his crew standing there. Nami stood forward. "At least, not for me."

"So much for a secret." Luffy muttered.

"Small crew." Zoro stated. "Hard to keep secrets."

"Especially with a reindeer who has good hearing." Chopper added.

"And a gossip queen like long-nose over here." Franky said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Usopp screamed, launching himself at Franky.

Ignoring his fighting crewmates, Sanji walked forward and placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Luffy, just know that even if you don't have a love, you should know that you will have love in your life." he consoled. "With us as your crew especially."

"Well said Cook." Robin nodded.

"You really think so?" he asked, his goofy grin returning.

"Knock it off." Zoro grunted, sending Sanji into a sparring match with the swordsman.

"And Luffy?" Robin asked, getting his attention. "If you do see him again, we approve. Besides, I think he's cute."


End file.
